dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dende
|Date of birth=Age 757 |Date of death=Age 762 (revived) |Height= |Weight= |Occupation=Guardian of Earth |FamConnect= Grand Elder Guru (Father) Moori (Brother) Nail (Brother) Cargo (Brother) 105 other brothers Kami (predecessor) }} Dende (デンデ) is a Namekian with an unique gift that allows him to heal others. Dende's first appearance was in Dragon Ball Z when Gohan and Krillin rescued him from Dodoria. On Goku's request, Dende became the Earth's Guardian in Kami's place. He continues his role as Guardian for the rest of the series, helping the protagonists during their adventures whenever he can. Namek Saga Dende first appeared during the Namek Saga in Moori's village on Namek, which Frieza and his henchmen, Zarbon and Dodoria, were terrorizing in their search for the Dragon Balls. After his brothers Moori and Cargo were killed, and Frieza's soldiers retrieved the village's Dragon Ball, angered by Dodoria closing in on Dende, Gohan kicks Dodoria into a Namekian house, and with the help of Krillin, Gohan saves Dende, and they fly away from the village. After they sensed Vegeta killing Namekians in Tsuno's village, Dende, grateful for his rescue and confident in their good intentions, guided his saviors to the Grand Elder Guru. After the grand elder revealed Krillin's true potential, Krillin left Dende with Guru and brought Gohan for the Guru to reveal his true potential. Grand Elder Guru later revealed Dende's potential, allowing him to use his healing ability, and sends him helping Gohan and Krillin to summon the dragon Porunga because they couldn't speak the Namekian language to make their wish. Dende eventually took part in the battle against Frieza. He mostly watched, but sometimes healed the fighters, and saved all of the their lives with his healing ability; such as Krillin after he got impaled by Frieza, Gohan after Frieza's brutal beating of him, Piccolo after Frieza almost destroyed him with his crazy finger beams, and Vegeta who wanted to get a Zenkai to achieve Super Saiyan. Though, he paid a serious cost when Frieza transformed into his final form and killed him with a single shot in order to prevent him from healing anyone else. Later on, during Goku's battle against Frieza, Dende was revived from death by a wish made from Shenron and made the wish to Porunga to transport everyone except Goku and Frieza to Earth. When on Earth, Dende realized that Nail had fused with Piccolo. Dende lived on Earth for a while until it was time for the Namekians to be transported to New Namek. New Guardian of Earth Later after Piccolo's fusion with Kami, Dende was teleported from New Namek to Earth at Goku's request to take Kami's vacant position. Dende was able to recreate the Earth's Dragon Balls that had been powerless after Kami was fused with Piccolo, and had granted Shenron the ability to grant three wishes (two if one wish is used to wish back to life a large amount of people). The ancient evil, Majin Buu Seven years later, Dende watched the events of Majin Buu's awakening and his killing spree of almost everyone on Earth. Eventually, when Super Buu made his way to the lookout, he barely says anything, yet when he asks Piccolo what he is doing when he mentions that Buu can kill all the other Earthlings but it would take up until tomorrow, Dende was told to be quiet, or the plan would be ruined. It was ruined anyway when Buu used the Human Extinction Attack to leave less than twenty beings on Earth within minutes. Later, Buu escapes the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and returns to the Lookout and begins his killing spree. However, before Dende could be turned into chocolate and eaten, Mr. Popo knocked him off the lookout to assure that the Dragon Balls would still be around to stop Buu. Dende is faintly sensed by Ultimate Gohan when he returns to Earth and after Super Buu blows himself up, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks fly off to look for him, finding and saving Mr. Satan and Bee in the process. When both Piccolo and Trunks accidentally drop Mr. Satan out of the sky, they find Dende. After explaining the different situations, Buu returns, mysteriously wanting to fight Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. After Gotenks and Piccolo are absorbed, Ultimate Gohan fights Buu, while Dende, Mr. Satan, and Bee watch. From then on, Dende is seen flying, following, and hiding around with Mr. Satan and Bee, willingly explaining situations and, from time to time, getting annoyed by Mr. Satan's pigheadedness. He is saved by Tien Shinhan from Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) who fires a blast to attempt to kill him and is then saved again later by Goku from Kid Buu blowing up the planet, along with Mr. Satan and Bee. Dende was the one who suggested that they use the Dragon Balls on New Namek. After reviving everyone after the death of Kid Buu, he resumes his role as the Earth's Guardian. 10 years later he attends the 28th World Tournament with his friends at the end of the DBZ series. ''Dragon Ball GT'' In Dragon Ball GT, Dende witnesses Goku's regression to a child thanks to Emperor Pilaf's accidental wish on the Black Star Dragon Balls. He was the second person, after Mr. Popo, to be healed from Baby's control with the sacred water by Kibito Kai. He usually remains a background character in the GT series. ''Dragon Ball Online'' In Dragon Ball Online, Dende enlists Time Patrol Trunks to stop Miira. Dende is now regarded as the greatest spirtual teacher in Namekian history, and the class of Dende Priests are those that follow his teaching and learn his ways of healing, along with the ability to empower their allies. The new generations of Namekian people that fled to Earth apparently work under him. Special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Sense' – The ability to sense life energy. *'Healing' – The ability to heal wounds. Dende's power to heal extends beyond the victim's wounds. He is capable of restoring tattered clothes. *'Portal Opening' – Dende and Piccolo can open the portal between Hell and Earth but it requires two namekians and one has to be on the other side in Hell. Hypothetical fusion with Goku Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' (Support-type Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Tomiko Suzuki (Kid Dende (TV Series), Hiromi Tsuru (Kid Dende, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3), Hiro Yūki (Teen Dende and Adult Dende) and Aya Hirano (Kid Dende, Dragon Ball Kai) *Ocean Group Dub: Paulina Gillis (Kid Dende) and Andrew Francis (Teen Dende) *FUNimation Dub: Ceyli Delgadillo (Kid Dende, Original Dragon Ball Z), Laura Bailey (Kid Dende, Remastered Dragon Ball Z), Justin Cook (Teen Dende and Adult Dende) and Maxey Whitehead (Kid Dende, Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Latin American Dub: Irwin Daayán *Portuguese Dub: Cristina Cavalinhos (Dragon Ball Z) and Joaquim Monchique (Dragon Ball GT) *Brazilian Dub: Gabriel Noya Trivia *Dende's name derives from denden-mushi, which is Japanese for "snail". *Dende is the only character other than Kibito, Majin Buu, or an eternal dragon who can heal other people without the aid of any magical objects, such as Senzu Beans. *In the second episode of the Namek Saga of Dragon Ball Z Kai, he says "...my brothers and sisters..." when before that or after that he says "females?" when Bulma talks to him about "....your mommy is a girl and your daddy is a boy". *In a few episodes of the Fusion Saga, Dende appears in his child form, starting with the episode "The Evil of Men". Gallery de:Dende Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Nameks Category:Guardians Category:Local Deities Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT